I'll Be There
by NiahkoChan
Summary: Oneshot. Loving her is a pleasure, while letting her feel the pain is much more than he could handle. DannySam


**Title**

**I'll be there**

_You and I must make a pack  
we must bring salvation back  
where there is love  
I'll be there  
_

Swaying symphony of the morning birds calling out, as a girl and a boy walk together in the road of sorrow, pain, happiness, and laughter, journeying to the world called "Love".

One was different from another, one is a halfa, as the ghost and the once who knew the truth about his identity called him. The other was a Gothic girl who cares about the environment, hating the world for people who harm animals and other species, always at the side of the dark merely waiting for someone to show her the light. Two different people, two different personalities, connected with the bond of friendship, which grew more to a deeper understanding about themselves, their relationship and their feelings. Facing each sacrifice and sorrow of one another, this is the start of a long journey for Daniel Fenton and her best friend Samantha Manson.

_I'll reach out my hand to you  
I'll have faith in all you do  
Just call my name and I'll be there_

"Mr. Fenton, would you care to explain the paragraph 2, in page 134 in your literature book" Lancer said as he looked at the sleeping halfa. Waking up in shock, Danny stood up hurried to pick up his book, but before he could open the red cover of his literature book. The bell rang as the sign of class dismissal. Everyone got up as they giggled softly, before going out of the room whispering about the scenario that had happened a while ago. Danny with a grin at his face drop down his red book and then stood up and looked at his literature and English teacher Lancer, and then started sprinting to the door. His teacher looked at him with a smirk on his face "Too lucky for this day, Mr. Fenton" he said before sitting down at his desk, and started checking some tests.

Meanwhile as Danny walked slowly to his locker, a small hand touched his own, tangling it with a secure hold, Danny squeezing it tight and then started to look at the face of its owner.

"Sam" He whispered lovingly to the girl, facing her with a wide grin on his face.

"Hmmm, You've been slacking of at Lancers class again, Danny" She said with an angry looks on her face.

"Well yeah, it's your entire fault anyway!" he joked as he removed his hands from its tangled situation with Sam's hands.

"It's not my fault!" She said in a sarcastic tone, moving more closely to Danny, and then smiled.

He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss, then turning around and facing the locker. Sam frozen for a little while, then poked Danny on the arm when she regained her own composure, then said "Danny, when are you coming back? You know this coming week, when your family is taking a trip to Florida?"

Danny looked at her as he finished putting his things on his locker and whispered softly to her "Come on Sam, just for 3 days. I'll be back soon"

Sam looked at him then gave him a smile, then said to his ear in a whisper "I have loads of faith and trust in you Daniel Fenton, better not cheat on me "

Danny smiled at her then grabbed her hand, pulling her and started running outside Casper high. Hiding from some place unseen transforming to Danny phantom, then grab her in a bridal style way. Taking her to their hiding place, where there you can see almost Amity's entire Town. "Just call my name Sam, when you feel so sad, I'll be there I promise" He whispered as he flew further from their school.

_I'll be there to comfort you  
I build my world of dreams around you  
so glad that I found you  
_

He landed so slowly when they have reached their specific destination. He looked at her then took her up again to their hidden tree house, laying her down on the floor when they've reached it, then he transformed back to his human form. Walking slowly to her, then kissed her when he had reached her. After a long moment of their passionate kiss, they both laid on the floor of the tree house facing each other. Both contented with the silence, just taking the time with each other, enjoying the warmth and happiness that they both had. Comforting each other was enough.

"Sam" Danny broke the silence, as he grabbed her to a tight embrace.

"What's wrong?" Sam said, leaning her head to his chess, hearing the fast beat of his heart.

"Remember the things that I've promised you?" He asked

"Yeah, I remember. Every word you said" She giggled, before tangling her hands around his hands again.

He looked at her sweetly and started leaning closer for their third kiss for this day, but before their lips met, his ghost senses went active, and then a big explosion was heard from Amity Park.

_I'll be there with a love so strong  
I'll be your strength  
you know, I'll keep holding on_

"Stay here, ok? I'm going ghost!" Danny shouted eagerly then flew away, leaving Sam with a big worried expression on her face.

"GHOST!" People shouted as they screamed their head offs, running for safety. Danny looking around the city, found a girl in a white corset dress. Singing a lulling lullaby, that made most of the citizen of Amity Park fall asleep

He went closer to look at the girl more closely, but when the ghost girl saw Danny, her eyes went red and a beam of red energy came out. Danny went intangible before the red beam hit him. He grab the Fenton thermos and slowly opened it, but before Danny could sucked her in, the girl said with a sarcastic tone on her voice "Don't do it, or I'll kill the girl. Ghost child"

Danny looked at the hands, to where the ghost girl was pointing at and to his shock, he saw Sam trying hard to get away from the grasp of two dark shadows that's engulfing her arms and legs. Danny was terrified, so he dropped the thermos in surrender.

"Very good, ghost child, very good indeed" The ghost girl whispered as she went towards Danny and started Flirting him. She kissed him, touch him soothingly and then stop. As she looked at Danny's disgusted looks on her.

"What's wrong? Don't wanna flirt with me because your girlfriend is there? Ah, poor boy" She shouted, before caressing Danny's pale cheek's.

"Stop that you BITCH! You freaking God Damn Mother Fucking Asshole, no one does that to Danny, not in front of me! Especially now when I'm his girlfriend" Sam shouted, struggling again to get loose, but now something's different from Sam. She's burning in anger.

Danny looked in shocked, as the Ghost girl flew slowly to Sam's direction. "Naughty, Naughty girl, Did your parent's taught you about manners" she said, before grabbing Sam's hair, that made Sam shout in pain. Danny was so mad, when he saw Sam scream.

"Let go of her now!" Danny shouted in a scary, serious voice

"Why? Is she any importance to the HALFA" The ghost girl laughed as she run down her long nails to Sam's neck, making a scratch and some wounds on it.

"Let go!" Danny shouted much more higher than before, as a green Aura started to surround him. The aura started to create a Multiple Danny, and as the aura emerged from Danny's body, it turned into green wings, and then Danny's eyes became nothing but emptiness inside.

"DANNY, NO, DANNY" Sam shouted before she collapsed to the ground, not seeing anything that had happened after Danny's new powers engulfed him.

_If you should ever find someone new  
I know she'd better be good to you  
'Cos if she doesn't, then I'll be there_

A week had passed after that incident; Sam didn't know what happened to Danny. The only thing she remembers is that Danny's parents are the only ones who went to Florida, that week, and she also knew that Danny was with Jazz, but nothing more. It's just some information Tucker gave her this morning.

Everything seems normal to Sam. It seems like everything is back to normal, until she saw something she didn't expect to see. Danny was with Aya, holding hands, walking together, (You get the picture). Sam looked at them in horror, Sam approached Danny and said in a tone of pain and shocked "What are you doing? Danny, Why? You've promised". Danny just stared at her, and said blankly "Sam, what's wrong with you? Have you gotten enough sleep? You're weird today, Aya is my girlfriend remember"

Sam bit her lower lip, as tears stream down her pale cheeks "What? You're over her remembered" She whispered with a sigh as tears keeps on falling on her face. "Sam you're so weird today!" Danny shouted, before pulling Aya's hand and taking her to their first class.

Sam was so hurt; she didn't know anything that had happened. She didn't even know why Danny was doing this to her, she couldn't take this feelings that keeps coming out of her broken heart, she was broken. Danny broke everything, her dreams, his promises and her love for him. She didn't know what to do, so she just decided to go to the place, that they once called "Sanctuary".

Sam just lay there, crying her head out. She knew to herself that she's not this kind of person, who cries for someone, but it's different now. Danny was not someone to her; Danny means the world to her. She didn't know what had happened, but she's sure that the Danny she saw earlier is not the Danny she knew before, because his eyes, his eyes were empty, no emotions at all.

Still Sam knew to herself, that she can't change anything back now; she just wishes that Danny would be happy again with Aya, because if she doesn't make Danny happy, she'll do anything to make Aya suffer. Sam then fell asleep because of her tiredness of crying.

It was 11:30 pm when Sam woke up from her slumber, she scanned the tree house and it was dark, only the posts light in amity were open. She stood up and went down, and tried to go home as fast as she could, but as she tried running down the hill she tripped to a stone that made her falling rapidly to the ground, causing her a broken ankle. She tried to stand up but couldn't, so she tried crawling to the nearest tree where she could rest, and tried to figure out how to get home.

To Sam's bad luck it started raining hard, the rain soaked her easily, because the tree that she was leaning on was almost out of leaves. She coughed, then started feeling heavy, she tried to move to get to another warmer place but couldn't, so she just leaned her head into the lonely tree and fell asleep there, whispering softly Danny's name as a small tear fell down to her face.

_RING! RING! RING!_

"Urgh, it's already 1:00 who could be calling this late" Danny reached out his hand to his cupboard to get the phone. "Hello" Danny said irritably in the phone.

"Hey Danny this is tucker just want to ask something, sorry to call you this late. But is Sam there at your house?" Tucker asked worriedly to his best friend.

"No, why should she?" Danny replied coldly at the phone

"Hey dude did you two get into a fight?" Tucker asked seriously

"Maybe this morning, She's acting so weird y' know! She's acting like she's my girlfriend or anything" Danny shouted madly

"DUDE SHE"S YOU"RE GIRLFRIEND, REMEMBER?" Tucker syllabified the word he is saying to Danny

"Huh? When, How?" Danny asked confused

"Did you bumped you're head or anything" Tucker asked worriedly, not even hearing a reply from Danny. "Danny, Hello still there?" Tucker asked again, in the meantime Danny was shocked as a sudden flash of memory, flooded his head. Remembering all that had happened to him after and before fighting the ghost girl, and how his memories are erased because of the new power that he had learned to control. Danny shook his head in disbelief of what he had done to Sam just this morning. Danny looked at the rain outside, and then transformed to Danny Phantom leaving Tucker hanging and waiting for his reply in the phone.

_Don't you know, baby, I'll be there  
I'll be there  
Just call my name and I'll be there  
I'll be there, baby  
You know I'll be there  
Just call my name and I'll be there  
Just call my name and I'll be there_

"SAM!" Danny shouted as drips of rain fall down his face and body. Danny looked everywhere, shouting Sam's name in deep sorrow and pain, then a thought came down to his mind. He remembered their sanctuary, the tree house. Danny flew there, calling again Sam's name repeatedly, he ignored the rain and went to the tree house, but to his disappointment Sam was not there. He kneeled sorrowfully to the ground, cursing himself for forgetting about her, for exchanging his memories of her to his new power. Tears started to fall from his face; even the clouds are sharing the same pain with him.

He almost gave up hope, and flew away back to his house, but a certain item struck his swollen eyes. It was Sam's spider bag, he went to get it but when he got nearer to his beloved's bag. He saw her there, lying helplessly in the cold. Eyes shot close, skin as white as the snow, and a bleeding ankle.

Danny run towards Sam, grabbing her in a tight hug and whispering to her ears lovingly "Sammy I'm sorry please wake up, I love you Sammy. I'm really, really sorry". Tears again started to flood down on Danny's cheek, He didn't know what to do, and it was his entire fault that she became like this. Danny just cried helplessly, holding her in his arms securely. As the rain continually fall from the two of them.

"Danny" A whisper was heard as Danny cried more and more. Sam held Danny's wet cheeks then smiled. "Don't cry now, I'm not dead. Danny phantom" Sam giggled as she drew Danny's face much more closely to hers.

"Sam, I'm sorry" Danny said, closing the gap between them and kissing her passionately on the lips.

"I love you, Danny" Sam whispered as Danny carried her to his house after their long kiss.

"I love you too" Danny said lovingly to Sam as the rain stopped and as they journey together to the world where you can see pain, sorrow, happiness, laughter and sacrifice. The world called "Love".

Fin

A/N: Please review . Thnx


End file.
